


Told you I loved you to late

by QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fuck Or Die, M/M, Thanos (Marvel) Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl/pseuds/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl
Summary: What if Bruce died the same way Spiderman did but he and Thor loved each other too late.I have to write this.What if Bruce turn into dust when Thanos snapped his fingers.





	Told you I loved you to late

"You should of gone for the head." Thanos spat out.

Thor at that moment knew he messed up. Thanos snaps his fingers then he opens a portal and leaves. He stands there frozen then he starts to runs to find Bruce.

"Banner!" He yells as he runs through the woods.

He stops when he sees Bruce lying on the ground. "Banner are you okay?" He asked as he walks over to him. Bruce nods. He starts to get up walks straight to Thor.

"Thank God your fine Thor." Bruce finally says. He hugs Thor and they stand their for a few seconds.

Thor looks down at banner and a smile appears on his face. 

"Thor?" Bruce's says sounding panic.

"What's wrong?" Thor says back. Bruce starts lose his balance, he grabs on to thors hands to stay up.

"What's happening?" Bruce says sounding scared and panicked.

"Thor I don't feel so good." 

"Banner your alright." 

Thor holds up Bruce to keep him safe. He sees his legs start to disappear.

"Hulk do........something." Thor starts to beg hulk to come out so Bruce can be safe.

"Thor." Bruce says looking at Thor straight in the eye.

"I should of said it sooner." He pauses "I love you." Bruce kisses Thor and Thor kisses him back.

Before Thor knows it his mouth is just full of dust. He looks down to see Ash on the ground. Bruce's ash.

Thor falls to the ground and tears start to stream down his face. He doesn't hold back. At this moment he promises to hunt and kill Thanos no matter what.

"And I Thor love you Bruce Banner." He wipes some of his tears away. " I promise I will kill Thanos and make him pay. I will get you back!"

Thor sits on the ground looking at the ash. Thor loved how the kiss felt with Bruce, it made him feel full. He has never felt more regret than now.

He regretted not telling Bruce how he felt. He regretted trying to make Thanos suffer instead of just killing him right then.

He was wrong he did have more to lose. Now he has really truly lost everyone he cared for. His mother, father, warrior three, Lady sif, his people, Heimdall, valkery, Loki, and now Bruce.

"Thor!" Steve yelled. "Where's Bruce?" 

"He's gone." Steve looks at him and a tear slips pass Thor eyes. "I'm going to find Thanos and kill him!"

"Thor that's suicide. We have to work together." Steve says.

"No I'm going to find him." Thor pauses and let's more tears slip pass his eyes."By the way. What more could I lose?"

**Author's Note:**

> Depression yes. Sorry for writing this really bad but I got the idea after chatting with my group on Discord. Yes it's really short but I'm not that good at making things super long. If I should make a second part to this comment.


End file.
